Casino Mobius
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Tails as an international man of mystery? Cosmo as mission control? Silver as a bartender? See how this all comes together in this one shot that totally didn't come about because I've been watching too many 007 movies.


**Silver: Shouldn't you be updating _No More Need to Dream_?**

**Me: Yeah, and I will Wednesday. This is just a 'hey I'm back' sorta thing.**

**Silver: Just making sure. **

Casino Mobius

A two tailed fox in an excellent tuxedo casually strolled into Casino Mobius. He caught the eyes of a few women on the way in, but other than that he was totally inconspicuous. It was a good thing too since he was no ordinary fox.

"I'm in." He said to no one in particular. Or it would seem that way since no one could see his earpiece.

"Good. Proceed to the bar and meet up with our mole in the operation, he has something for you." Said the green plant woman on the other side of the line.

"Copy that."

"And please, be careful this time. Your leg is still healing."

"I'll be fine C. We'll get through this mission and then be done and off to Seaside Hill." The fox said in a reassuring tone. Then he slowly walked to the bar as ordered looking at his surroundings as he did so as to find escape routes and maybe get a glance at his target. He had no luck at the latter as he reached the bar and tapped on the counter to get the barkeeper's attention.

"What'll be?" The silver hedgehog said.

"A martini will do, shaken not stirred." The fox said using the password. A minute later the hedgehog came back with the drink and a small box.

"Here you go sir. I'm sure you'll find the contents inside magnetizing." He said. The fox was a bit confused until he opened the box and found a watch inside.

"Thanks, I'm sure this will come in handy." He said putting it on. He downed his drink and turned around in his chair to observe the crowd. "C, the target isn't at the bar or the surrounding area. Can you see them anywhere in the building?"

"Hm, let me see." She replied typing on her keyboard terminal. "She's at the roulette table in the next room."

"Perfect, I'll head there now." The fox said. Leaving the bar he headed to the money exchanger to get some chips.

"Oh, just to remind you, we couldn't afford to give you any free money so this is coming out of your pocket."

"Figures. It's a good thing being a G.U.N. agent pays well." The fox said as he got 10,000 rings worth of chips. He then headed to the roulette tables and found his target, a tall red fox in a short black dress. "I've found the target and I'm going in."

"Good. Now put on that charm I know you have and get her to invite you to her room. You need to get that audio bug in your pocket in there."

"Copy." And with that the two-tailed fox moved up to the table and took a seat next to the red fox. He just sat there for a few minutes until the mark spoke to him.

"Are you planning to bet anytime soon?" She asked.

"Eventually, I'm just reading the people to see how the wheel has been running."

"Really, then what do you see?"

"Well, that guy across from us is going to propose to his girlfriend, the guy next to him is about to change tables, and the girl is looking across the room at that blue guy like she's stalking him." The agent said low enough that only he and the woman next to him could hear.

"Interesting. What about me?" She asked intrigued.

"You seem to be really bored. Let's change that." The fox turned to the roulette spinner. "Put it all on 17."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Very."

"Okay then, any other bets? No? Then here we go." And with that the ball was rolled. Without being noticed the G.U.N. agent pushed a button on his watch to activate the electromagnet inside. But he was cool and collected when the ball landed safely in the 17 slot.

"That was impressive if I do say so myself." The red fox said. "What's your name?"

"Prower, Miles Prower."

"Well Mr. Prower, would you like to come up to my room. I'm sure we could find something exciting to do there." The woman said into his ear seductively.

"Bold, I like that. What the heck, you only live once."

"Exactly what I was thinking. Let's get some drinks as well." So the red fox woman got the attention of a waiter and got a bottle of wine for the two of them. "By the way, the name's Fiona."

"Interesting name, for an interesting girl." Agent Prower said trying to be smooth. He always had trouble with things like this. First because he used to be shy around women, but now he was in a serious relationship and didn't want to ruin it. As the pair exited the elevator they were laughing and having fun but it wasn't going to last.

"You open the door." Fiona said handing Miles the card key. He happily agreed to and when his back was turned she hit him over the head with the wine bottle. When he awoke Miles was tied to a wooden chair in an actually well lit room in the hotel.

"Wh-Where am I?" He asked to himself.

"You're in the room you need to be in." Agent C told him. So, she hadn't found the earpiece yet.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good, but someone is approaching the van, I have to go silent. Oh, the watch also has a laser. Good luck." And then, before he could respond, Fiona came back into the room.

"So, G.U.N. sent their number 1 agent after me? I didn't know I was that important. So Mr. Prower, why are you here?"

"Like I'm telling you anything!" Miles spat out.

"Feisty, I like that. But I have ways to get you to talk." Fiona said strattling her legs around his body. "You know, if you join with me and my boss, we can have fun like this whenever we want." She continued trailing her fingers across his chest.

"No way in Hell! Besides, I already have a girlfriend." During this whole time Miles was lasering the rope around his hands to loosen them.

"Fine then, the old fashion way it is." She said pulling out a large knife. "Let's see how you like this!" She yelled as she tried to stab him. But luckily his hands were freed and he grabbed the knife, twisted it out of Fiona's hand, and punched her in the face. She hit the floor unconscious.

"And this was my last mission too! C, are you there? C?!" Miles asked wanting confirmation. When there was no response he jumped out the window and used his tails to glide to the ground. He ran to the van where his partner should be and opened the door. "Cosmo, are you in here?" He asked. Then in the distance he heard a shrill scream.

"TAILS! HELP ME!" Screamed Cosmo as she was being dragged away by two thugs.

"Cosmo? Cosmo! COSMO!"

immediately Tails awoke from the dream and shot up straight in his bed breathing heavily. He was screaming so loud he woke the person next to him in the bed.

"Tails, honey, are you okay?" Cosmo asked sitting up.

"Um, yeah I think so. I just had a bad dream. I think I'm good now."

"Okay then, goodnight. And I love you."

"I love you too Cosmo." And then to himself Tails said. "I've got to stop watching those spy movies before bed."


End file.
